


Rulebook

by Kiki_dragon_age



Series: Flynn Shepard [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki_dragon_age/pseuds/Kiki_dragon_age
Summary: Shepard's offspring decides to join the Turian military against the wishes of the family. Vakarian senior helps. All hell breaks loose and finds purpose and maybe love in the journey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language so if you see mistakes give a shout. Constructive criticism more than welcome. I hope you enjoy.

Accius Vakarian observes the office around him. So much changed the last twenty years. The current of thought takes him far far away. He feels lost in this galaxy, there is no place for veterans like him. A world that broke and reconstructed in various shapes that he can’t fit in. Nobody can’t mend a broken glass. 

Unconsciously touches his fringe and counts his heartbeat to stay calm. The clock on the wall stares back. It shows the moon circles and changes colors with every passing second. With a shake of his head tries to erase his disgust. The old Primarchs would never allow such frivolities in their quarters. So many modifications through the years. It use to be linear and simple. 

Accius was born and raised among the lines of duty and respectability, now the lines are broken and twisted and Accius in the dawn of his existence comes to request from the Primarch for something that will be the wrecking ball of his own rulebook.

He laughs at his thoughts. He is not a vindictive person but there’s no denial that finally after years, too many years for his likeness, will finally have his revenge on the person that stole his future, broke their lineage and bewitched his son.

‘ General Vakarian the Primarch is ready for you’

Deep in his scheming he didn't hear the young Turian who called his name. She looks at him as the old man he is. A beautiful female the young secretary. Smart and with the right connections if she managed to get this position. His son could have anyone, someone like her, even better probably. Someone more Turian definitely. With crumbling bones leaves the chair and makes a beeline for the office. Of course he discovers more luxuries that don't belong in Turian space. A photo with his daughter in law adorns the opposite wall, even here the intrusive woman makes an appearance, in the most secure place in Palaven.

‘ Accius don’t stand, please take a sit. I am sorry for waiting but I had an urgent vid call. I won’t bore you with the details’  
With a move of his hand dismisses any further apologies. He knows the responsibilities of the position and he already feels bad for stealing time for personal inquires.

‘ I know your duties Primarch and I want to apologise in advance for my intrusion’

‘ Don’t be so formal with me General. Although, If I read you correctly I feel that this is not a friendly visit’

‘ No it is not’

Accius tries to find the words that will make easier his request. The Primarch is suspicious and his body language yells discomfort. Still sitted behind his huge desk moves as something disturbes him.

‘ And what can I do for you that you own family is incapable off?’  
The General straightens his shoulders and tries to appear formal and respectful. His aging body disagrees but he didn't fight in so many wars to be defeated from sore bones. This is the closer he got to a suicide attempt - but he promised.

‘ I am here as the representative of the Vakarian family. As my ancestors did I present to you our flesh and blood to straighten the Hierarchy. Vakarians are ready to Die for the Cause’ 

A small laugh sutters the formality in the room. Surprise paints the Primarch’s eyes, mostly due to awakardens. He cocks his head in a questioning look and with dread he asks.

‘ I am a bit lost. Don’t you think that you are a bit old to reenlist? You proved your worth General. Enjoy your retirement! You are in the stage that every Turian wishes to be or’

‘ I apologise for the interruption but I want to save you from the mistake to consider me a demented old man. I am not here to offer myself. That would be an insult. My grandchild is ready for the service , way over due. We have to honor Palaven!’

‘ David makes Palaven proud in other ways. We don’t have many scientist that can rival the Salarians. He won his place in the Hierarchy. He doesn't need a gun to prove his worth’

Accius grimaces in his grandson name, he has to work on that because it ended up being a reflex. Like when he hears the name of David’s mother.

‘ As the head of the family you can’t deny my offer Araxus’

The Primarch circles the desk and comes in front of his friend. He speaks to him as talking to a child.

‘ Those were ancient practises. We can’t make the boy to join the military. Especially against the wishes of his parents. They don’t want him even near a gun. Even though he is old enough to make his own decisions, I won’t make myself an enemy of his family You know how the results ’.

The General says a small prayer to the Spirits and holds the Primarch’s stare .

‘The law clearly states that if the head of the family makes the offer nobody can oppose that, not even the Primarch. Quite the opposite.’ 

‘ Come on Caius, this law was a precaution for defect in the Unification Wars. We both know that David’s circumstances are unique. If he doesn’t want to join he doesn’t have to. He fights in harder battlefields as a scientist, battles that you can’t win with a riffle.’

‘ But if someone wishes to join’

‘ If he wishes to join I will throw a parade and I would feel myself lucky to call him our recruit’

The Primarch is agitated. He has many tasks on hand and he definitely didn’t need an old man to pester him with his personal unsolved issues. Subtly he tries to show him the exit and maybe he does it quickly he can squeeze fifteen minutes for lunch.

‘ It is done then. Primarch Araxus with pride and glory I offer you my progeny to fulfill their duty and bring honor to the Vakarian name. For Palaven!’

With a smirk Araxus decides to indulge the old General .

‘Yeah, yeah Accius. With honor I accept your offer. Hah. I am surprised you still remember the old the lines. The last time I heard them was in my inauguration. Now if you’ll excuse me’  
Caius bows but he doesn’t leave. 

‘ Dee come inside. The Primarch wishes to meet his newest recruit’

The old man’s sub vocals shudder from pride and he steps aside to salute the newcomer in the office. His granddaughter enters with her head high and gravity in every step. She has the posture of a fighter not a petty soldier. 

She is their future and the only person that can make Accius Vakarian to brake his honor code. For her, he tricked the Primarch of Palaven (as a perk he enjoys the twitch in Araxus’s eye).Two for two Vakarian. You still have it old man .

If someone had told him that one day would conspire to force the Primarch to accept his human granddaughter in the Turian military would laugh first and then call the medics. If someone told him that he would feel fulfillment when applying the Vakarian markings on the face of a human he would consider it a nightmare. But now he admires his granddaughter and he knows that his name won’t be lost. He performed his role as the Patriarch. He paid his tribute to the Spirits.

‘Oh no’ The Primarch exhales and falls back to his chair ‘ Your parents are going to kill me’

‘ Then straighten your security Primarch’

That’s my Dee! Accius laughs and he can’t wait to announce the news to Shepard. In the dawn of his life he has to find joy in the small things.

In the way back nobody talks. They still feel the buzz of success and as many times they communicate without words. It won’t be easy when they announce the news but they have a couple of minutes to enjoy their mental dance even if it results in broken bones.

His son was a bad Turian, something that confirmed himself with pride. They’ve never seen eye to eye bad their relationship was decent and they both pretended that everything is by the book. Garrus joined C-sec unwillingly and faked enjoyment for his mother’s sake. Until she appeared.

Whatever they managed to build in decades she decimated it in moths. The so called Saviour of the Galaxy is the person who abducted his child and drug him around as a pet. 

When his mate was lost, consumed by illness Garrus had to be there. But he chose her instead. A pet varen to a human master without any respect for the Hierarchy or the family colours. 

He won’t deny that her influence made him an Advisor and that awarded him a good position, but even then, in the most crucial time , Garrus threw everything away and becomes once more her subordinate.

To make things worse, when the fight was over, he stayed by her side to help her recuperate. He had a rightful place in Palaven but he didn’t claimed it . When he did she came with him. 

Accius was counting the days and months for his son to return home. A war hero, an estimated Advisor, he even started making arrangements for an advantageous marriage. So many offers for his little boy. And then he brings along .

They decided to make Palaven their home and one day the stubborn human announces that they are going to have a chind. The shock came like a sandstorm. If it wasn’t for Sol he would never met his grandson. The little Turian came in his life like water in a desert planet. He considered it a small victory against Shepard because the boy was Turian. They used a surrogate because her body was damaged and unwilling. The small miracle was a gift from a friend. The same Doctor who died to cure the genophage. 

Unfortunately little David was - and is- only Turian in appearance. Like his name, completely and utterly human in every other way. Soft and squishy all around. He never fought, never argued ,never cared to learn how to spar and the most enraging thing, that look of superiority that he wears as a metal. 

Five years later Dee comes to shake him and completely destroy every notion, every belief and stance he has as a dutiful Turian. They named her Mordin as the doctor responsible for her existence. She fought from her first breath. Her unusual parentage creates multiple sensitivities that make her body to be allergic to her own body. But she struggles and fights and never surrenders . Whenever she falls, she rises stronger and her blue eyes sing the Turian anthem.

‘ Vakariaaaaaaaaaaaaan. Bring my rifle!!!’

‘ You have to clarify dear Flynn to whom you refer. We are all Vakarian’s here after all‘ Ah yes, he is not vindictive but he had to admit that there is a pleasure in revenge .


End file.
